Famous Family
by Starrgirl813
Summary: Edward is an actor who just got his big chance. Bella is his doting girlfriend. With some unexpected news will Edward realize how much Bella needs him? Can he put Bella first and not his career or will his acting be more important? AH ExB


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

I look over at the empty side of the bed. He promised he would be here. Lately he's been missing dinner, keeping me waiting up all night for him, lying about where he is and just ignoring my phone calls. I miss him. I miss my sweet loving boyfriend who didn't always have enough money for the electric bill. I miss the man who wore Walmart jeans and used cheap shampoo. I miss the man who never forgot to tell me that he loved me. Who always text me good morning and goodnight. I miss my Edward.

About six months ago, Edward was working a shitty job at a construction company. It didn't pay much so a one bedroom apartment was all we could really afford. His parents wanted to help but he refused. He wanted to provide for us. He wanted to be an actor. I encouraged him to follow his dream. If he really wanted to be an actor, then he had to go out and try to achieve that dream.

He got lucky and landed a small movie deal. The producer of the movie was some big Hollywood directors son. He like Edward's personality and his passion for acting. Soon after Edward's low budget film was out, he was getting contacted by bigger directors and producers. He had job offers left and right. He'd finally succeeded in his dream to become an actor.

Of course not all of it was good. Paparazzi were way too nosy. We couldn't go anywhere without being questioned and having pictures taken of us. If we were lucky enough to get to a restaurant, someone would come up to us in the middle of our meal and ask for Edward's autograph. Edward started spending less and less time at home. I had a feeling it had more to do with the way our apartment looked and less to do with not wanting to spend time with me. Edward had started buying fancy clothes, he bought new top of the line sports car. Our little one bedroom apartment was too small and cheap for him.

He was changing and not in a good way. He was becoming materialistic. His job was more important that anything else. We've fought more in the past six months than we have in since we started our relationship six years ago when we were twenty two. I've spent more nights alone in our bed than I have since I first met him. Edward's and my family have noticed the tole it's taking on me. For the past couple weeks I've been overly exhausted. I've been an emotional mess. Not to mention that I can't keep anything down.

" Bella, you need to go see the doctor. You've lost five pounds in the last month. It's not healthy.", my older sister, Alice tells me. I sigh and shake my head.

" I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind.", I say. The doorbell rings and it's the pizza guy. I really didn't feel like making a big dinner tonight when Edward may not even be home. Alice pays and brings the pizza inside. As soon as the smell hits my nostrils, I'm gagging and running to the bathroom. Alice followed me-without the pizza- and held my hair back.

" We're going to the hospital Isabella Marie. You can't argue with me on this.", She says sternly. I nod my head tiredly. She helps me get dressed and then we get in her car. The whole way there I feel nauseous. Alice and I sit in the waiting room for two hours. I hear someone call my name and I see it's Edward's father. Carlisle is a doctor.

" Bella, are you alright? What's going on?", Carlisle asks me worriedly. I smile slightly at him.

" Alice thinks I'm dying because I've been sick. She forced me to come here.", I chuckle. Carlisle ushers us back to a room.

" Alright, so what's been going on? Do you think it's just the flu or something else?", He asks.

" I've just been really run down lately. I can hardly keep anything down and certain things make me retch. I'm guessing that it's probably from stress. Things haven't been so good lately.", I whisper.

" This is mandatory questioning so I'm sorry ahead of time. Are you sexually active?", he asks while looking at his clipboard.

" Yes.", I feel my face heat up.

" When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

" A month ago.", Alice gasps and I shrug my shoulders. Edward's rarely home, how am I to have sex with him if he's not there?

" When was your last menstrual cycle?"

" Um...I'm not really sure. I skipped the past two months, I figured it was from stress.", I whisper. Carlisle's head shoots up.

" I'm going to need a blood sample and a urine sample, we'll go from there if my assumptions are correct.", he got a nurse to draw my blood and I went and peed in a plastic cup.

It took another hour of waiting to get the results. I let my leg bounce up and down while I bit my lip. I just hope it's nothing too serious. God, I wish Edward was here to calm me down. Usually he goes with me whenever I have to go to the doctor. I'm terrified of needles and blood. Luckily I didn't pass out this time though and Alice was there with me.

I thank Alice for being with me. I know she had places to be that were more important than me but she skipped them. Alice got pregnant when she was fifteen. Her son, was born when she was sixteen. He's seventeen and his name is Liam Charles Whitlock. Then she has Henry James Whitlock who is a little over a year and a half. Alice and Jasper, her husband got pregnant almost as soon as they got the clear to have sex. Now they have a six month old, Jackson Monroe Whitlock. Carlisle walks in with my chart in his hands. He opens it and sits in the chair across the room.

" Well, I figured out what was going on. It's nothing life threatening but it is long term. Bella, you're pregnant. Now, your HGC levels are a bit higher than usual. So I'd like to get a tech in here and do a quick ultrasound. Is that alright with you?", I'm rendered speechless. Pregnant? We were always so careful, though condoms do break. I nod my head and Carlisle calls for an Ultrasound technician.

Ten minutes later, my shirt is rolled up, my pants unbutton and cold gel is being smeared onto my abdomen. Carlisle stays in the room and turns off the lights. The screan flickers on to a black and white image. I feel big fat tears roll down my cheeks.

" Bella, you see those two little shapes? Each inside it's own little bubble? The reason your hormone levels are so high is because you are eight weeks pregnant with fraternal twins.", Carlisle tells me. Twins? Being pregnant wasn't a big enough surprise?

Alice and I head home with the paper stating I'm pregnant and the ultrasound photos. I came up with a way to tell Edward. I bought three different baby outfits and I'll give them to him along with the paper confirming my pregnancy and a photo of our babies. Hopefully he doesn't freak out.

**~!~**

**So, what did you think? Please review and leave some opinions!**


End file.
